


Друзья

by Oblako



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Massage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-02
Updated: 2007-06-02
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblako/pseuds/Oblako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чоджи и Шикамару. Они из разных кланов, но они - как братья.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Друзья

**Author's Note:**

> первыйфанфик, всё такое...

Их отцы - лучшие друзья. Ещё бы им не быть друзьями.  
Они знают друг друга с младенчества, ведь их матери тоже дружат и так часто наведываются друг к другу в гости.  
Чоджи и Шикамару. Они из разных кланов, но они - как братья.

 

У Шикамару проблемы с мышцами шеи. Или с сосудами. Или, может, он просто слишком много думает.  
Вобщем, Чоджи не знает точной причины, но знает, что если его друг уселся под деревом, сделал вид что расслабился и пытается потихоньку наклонять голову то в одну сторону, то в другую, это значит, что ему больно.  
Раньше при таких манипуляциях во время обострения у Шикамару из глаз текли слёзы. Но тогда они были младше, и рядом не было никого кроме Чоджи. Теперь Нара, как и положено шиноби, не показывает своих слёз никому. Даже лучшему другу. И при любом удобном случае потихоньку массирует шею и плечи, как научил его отец.  
\- Наследственное, - с деланной небрежностью бросает Шикамару в ответ на расспросы, и Чоджи не поднимает больше неприятную для друга тему.  
Но к последнему курсу академии интенсивность тренировок возрастает в разы. И, если они хотят идти дальше, будет возрастать ещё. А приступы становятся регулярными. И Чоджи боится, что они участятся, но не решается заговорить об этом. За то кто не знает, что Чоза Акимичи, помимо всего прочего, - один из лучших в клане специалистов по техникам массажа? Не удивительно, что однажды Акимичи-младший подходит к отцу с вопросом, может ли он чем-то помочь своему другу.  
\- Всё-таки передалось? - качает головой старший шиноби после того, как Чоджи рассказывает всё, что знает. - Я думал, он мне скажет, если обнаружит у сына... Ох уж мне эти секреты Нара...  
Чоджи терпеливо ждёт, пока его отец о чём-то думает, всё ещё качая головой. Наконец, выпрямившись, тот хлопает себя по коленям.  
\- Конечно, сын, я покажу тебе пару приёмов. Только, - улыбается Акимичи-старший, что-то вспомнив, - Шикаку не любит просить о помощи. Приходтся оказывать её без спросу. Подумай над этим.  
Он разминает руки и начинает:  
\- В первую очередь проверь вот эти точки...

Через три дня мальчишки идут после тренировки домой. Ещё не очень поздно, и они сворачивают на одну из любимых полян. Шикамару, как и боялся его друг, не разваливается на траве смотреть на облака, а усаживается под деревом и, закрыв глаза, начинает осторожные движения. Чоджи осматривается вокруг и, убедившись, что поблизости никого нет, садится рядом.  
\- Шикамару, - начинает он, отложив пакет с чипсами.  
\- Ммм? - и в знакомом голосе столько боли и попытки её скрыть, что перехватывает дыхание.  
Чоджи осторожно кладёт руку другу на плечо. Тот даже не открывает глаза, пытаясь сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица.  
\- Шикамару, я просил отца, и он научил меня... Шикамару, я могу попробовать помочь. Пожалуйста?  
Нара, щурясь, смотрит на друга. Смотрит и думает, что послал бы любого, кроме Чоджи. А ему... ему хочется верить. Даже если ничего не выйдет. И Шикамару отодвигается от ствола дерева, позволяя Чоджи разместиться сзади, закрывает глаза и готовится... к чему угодно.

Сам же Чоджи, немного растерев и размяв руки, осторожно касается шеи друга кончиками пальцев. Всё так, как говорил отец. Уплотнение напряжения здесь и здесь. И здесь. И здесь? Боги... Пробные движения, лёгкие поглаживающие, осторожные круговые, и Шикамару дёргается только один раз, больше такой оплошности Чоджи не допустит. Медленно, медленно, плавными движениями, очень постепенно усиливая нажим. И, разгоняя это напряжение, добавить чуть-чуть чакры с кончиков пальцев, по наитию, его этому никто не учил, да и точная манипуляция чакрой никогда не была его сильной стороной, но сейчас, если это поможет его другу, он может многое.  
А Шикамару, напряженный в начале, плавится под этими пальцами, так не похожими на пальцы его отца. Нара-старший как-то был вынужден полночи провести у постели сына, потому что Шикамару сильно простыл и не мог заснуть из-за боли в шее и плечах. Пальцы Шикаку Нара твёрдые и какие-то прохладные. А у Чоджи - мягкие и горячие. Кажется, он проникает в мышцы до костей и греет их изнутри... Расслабившись, Шикамару проваливается в сон и почти падает на землю, но его ловит Чоджи и пристраивает его голову у себя на груди. Кажется, получилось.

Через полчаса заметно темнеет, и Чоджи легонько трясёт друга за плечо. Шикамару тут же открывает глаза и садится, не совсем ещё проснувшись. Зевает и трёт рукой шею. Боль... конечно же, не ушла совсем. Но затаилась. И вообще, так хорошо Нара не чувствовал себя уже давно. Чоджи встаёт, разминая затёкшую ногу. Поднимает пакет с чипсами и отправляет порцию в рот. Смотрит в сторону деревни. И без слов понятно, что пора домой.  
\- Чоджи...  
\- А?  
\- Спасибо...  
\- Не за что, - улыбается. - Обращайся, если что.  
Друзья идут знакомыми тропинками. Им поют вечерние птицы.

 

Шикамару достигает удивительного уровня расслабления, сосредотачиваясь на тактильных ощущениях. Земля, песок. Шероховатость и зернистость. Ткани разной фактуры. Металл. Камни. Тело как бы перестаёт существовать, ориентирами в пространстве остаются только ощущения. Гладкое, ребристое, направленное, хаотичное, округлое, плоское. Плеск воды - это не только звук, но и ощущение, когда лежишь на прибрежном песке, а о тебя разбиваются набегающие волны.  
Живое привносит некоторые акценты. Большие деревья - это немного не то, они покрыты почти мёртвой корой, а вот молоденькие деревца и травы - в них, помимо фактуры, слышны биения жизни. Токи соков, ощутимые, быть может, не пальцами, а каким-то шестым-седьмым-двенадцатым чувством.  
Ещё иначе чувствуются животные. И насекомые. Как ползает по предплечью бабочка, как муравей пытается перелезть через ногу. Они сложные. И движутся. Приятно гладить птиц, чувствовать, как быстро бьется их сердце. Кошки, собаки, олени, любые животные. И змеи тоже - они очень интересные на ощупь. И во всех пульсирует ощущение живого.  
Не то, чтобы Шикамару специально ищет таких ощущений. Но если представляется возможность подержать кошку на коленях или пообщаться с оленями в лесу - почему бы нет? А к земле или к траве можно прикоснуться практически где угодно...  
Но наиболее интересными и наиболее странными оказываются прикосновения человека. Сочетание живого и разумного...

Методом проб Чоджи исследует, какими движениями можно подготовить друга к битве, а какими - расслабить, какими - снять боль, а какими - уменьшить восприимчивость к последующей.  
Однажды вечером, после того, как все тренировки были завершены, Шикамару устраивается у друга на плече.  
\- После расслабляющего массажа на голой земле лежать нельзя, - объяснял как-то Чоджи, - да и на дереве лучше не надо. Может застудить все мышцы...  
Тот и не думал спорить.  
А сейчас, когда рука последним движением рассеивает остатки чакры и собирается направиться к земле, Шикамару перехватывает её за запястье и кладёт обратно на плечо. Чоджи слегка напрягается вопросительно, но ничего не говорит, а потом и совсем расслабляется. И начинает движение. Пальцами по коже, вниз к локтю, потом к запястью и обратно, совсем без нажима, а просто проводя, сначала ровно, потом рисуя какие-то узоры. По внешней стороне руки, по внутренней, в каком-то странном ритме. "Почему? - думает Шикамару. - Почему он знает, угадывает то, что мне нужно?" Но скоро это становится неважным, потому что ощущения прикосновений и безопасности уводят в свой мир.

Прикосновения между людьми в общественных местах, совершаемые без необходимости, не приняты. В семье у Шикамару прикасаться друг к другу просто так тоже не принято. Может быть, у Кибы в семье по-другому, тактильный контакт при общении с собаками играет не последнюю роль, кажется... Шикамару не знает.  
Он знает, что это - захватывающе. Ощущение жизни... и разума, воли в прикосновениях. Он знает, что ни к чему не принуждает, а просит. И ему дарят.  
А Чоджи знает, что дарит, а не подчиняется. А через пару недель точно знает, что так его друг восстанавливается после тренировок на много быстрее. А значит, и думать не о чем.  
Просто не нужно, чтобы кто-то это видел. Не принято.

После первого серьёзного задания, которое они выполняли с Ино и Асумой-сенсеем далеко от деревни, ребята, не сговариваясь, решают, что уж кому они могут доверять, так это своей команде. Иначе и представить сложно. Поэтому ночью, на привале у костра, Чоджи разминает другу шею и плечи, а потом они сидят почти в обнимку, и Чоджи рисует пальцами иероглифы на руках Шикамару. Ино уже спит. А вот Асума-сенсей задумчиво крутит в зубах незажженную сигарету. Наконец зажигает её и вокруг костра подходит к ним. Шикамару, казавшийся спящим, открывает глаза и произносит тихо, чтобы не разбудить Ино, но очень чётко:  
\- Он мне брат.  
Чоджи, который задремал, не смотря на руки, находящиеся в движении, просыпается и поднимает взгляд на сенсея. Ничего не говорит, но "он мне брат" витает в воздухе. Асума делает пару затяжек, серьёзно кивает и идёт на своё место по другую сторону костра. Когда он укладывается спать, он улыбается. Парни обещают быть сильными.

 

Чоджи бывает застенчивый. И стеснительный. Что бы он там не говорил, он стесняется своей полноты. И того, что не всегда понимает то, что ему объясняют, с первого раза. И ещё много чего.  
Иногда у него бывает то, что Шикамару называет "упаднические настроения". Именно в таком состоянии Чоджи может съесть так много, что потом обязательно загремит в больницу. А потом будет переживать из-за того, что опять сделал это.  
И только Шикамару может вывести его из такого состояния. Вечером или днём, устроившись на берегу реки, или на какой-нибудь поляне, или на хорошем раскидистом дереве, когда Чоджи мерно перебирает другу волосы, или рисует узоры на пальцах, или просто держит в своих руках, дыша куда-то в шею, Шикамару рассказывает ему о Стране Волн, или о том, что они будут делать зимой, или мифы о странных чудовищах. А Чоджи слышит: "Ты мой друг. Такой, какой ты есть. Будь таким. Живи в этом мире. Я рад тебе". И это не потому, что он принимает желаемое за действительное.

 

Пальцы Чоджи, как обычно, вычерчивали иероглифы на плечах друга. Их имена. Друг. Битва. Защита. Дом. Верность.  
Сегодня Чоджи уже почти спал, когда Шикамару просто влез к нему в окно после заката. Так он проделывал часто, но давно. И сегодня... Наверное, был тяжелый день.  
Вошедший, пройдя к двери, разулся и, возвращаясь, стянул с себя жилет и водолазку. Чоджи уже сидел в кровати.  
\- Душ? - спросил он.  
Гость отрицательно мотнул головой. Тогда Чоджи хлопнул рукой по матрасу рядом с собой, и Шикамару сел на кровать. Рука привычно метнулась к шее и плечам проверить основные точки, но всё оказалось в норме. Тогда? Чоджи притянул сидящего к себе, заставив лечь, и привычно устроил его голову на своём плече. Руки начали танец, доверяя чувству отклика, находя тот ритм, который был нужен сейчас другу. Так они и сидели, смотрели в окно. Молчали. Шикамару медленно накручивал на палец волосы Чоджи, и вдруг заговорил:  
\- Она сказала "С какого перепуга я пойду на свидание с кем-то вроде него?".  
Руки замерли на мгновение, а потом продолжили танец.  
Она - это, наверное, та девочка из Песка. Девушка. Темари.  
Похоже, что бы ни говорил его друг о том, что хочет обыкновенную жену и тихую жизнь, его тянет к самому "проблематичному" варианту из возможных.  
Наверное, надо что-то ответить?  
\- Она упрямая.  
\- Точно... - вздох.  
Танец решил, что на сегодня его достаточно. И точно - с последними движениями Шикамару стал сползать вниз, потянув Чоджи за собой, и устроился в его руках.  
\- Мне завтра нужно рано встать. Похоже, она собирается домой прямо ранним утром. Обязательно нужно проводить. Я, как-никак, ответственный за неё.  
Чоджи кивнул. Небо за окном медленно-медленно меняло цвет, приближая утро.


End file.
